


but i can't stop staring in those evil eyes

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [114]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ghetsis raises his daughters to take care of N's needs. It's time for him to teach his youngest, Eudora.
Relationships: G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/Original Female Character(s), N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poll Fics [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 14





	but i can't stop staring in those evil eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a month ago for another poll, with my lame OCs.

Ghetsis is not really her father, just the same as Anthea and Concordia are not really her older sisters, and N is not really her older brother. At least, that is all how it is explained to her, as Eudora comes to understand that she was adopted, and what all of that means. But as far as she is concerned, it does not matter who she was born to, because her family is her family, and has always been. She loves them all, and would do anything for the good of her family, anything that her father tells her to do.

He is, for the most part, a distant man, but that is because he has important work to do, preparing N for the even more important work that  _ he _ is destined to do. Eudora does not quite understand all of that, but if her father and her older brother and both of her older sisters say that it is important, then she believes them. She will have important work too, she is told, because she is N’s little sister, and even that comes with responsibilities, one that her older sisters have both learned already, ones that she can’t wait to learn for herself.

That is why she is so excited when Ghetsis comes into her room one night, just when she is getting ready to sleep. She is nearly twelve when it happens, and he tells her that, because she is a woman now, she is ready for him to teach her how to take care of her brother.

“You already understand how it important it is that he never roam far from his family,” he tells her, and she nods. That is a lesson that has been drilled into all of them, that they are not to leave without their father’s permission, without being accompanied by either their father, or someone that he has given special permission to take them out. N barely ever gets to leave, and never without Ghetsis, but Eudora likes to go out, likes to use the money her father gives her to get candy and new toys, that she always shares with her brother while telling him about what she saw when Zinzolin or Rood or Ryoku would take her out.

When she mentions that she always brings presents for N, so that he does not feel left out, Ghetsis nods. “Exactly, and so you do your part to make sure that he does not feel any reason to leave. N is a growing man, and he has other needs, ones that require frequent attention. If he were to let these needs get out of control, he might decide that it is necessary to leave his family, to find someone to tend to them.”

“But why would he do that?” she asks. “We can always take care of his needs.”

“That’s exactly why I’m here. To teach you how to tend to those needs. Your older sisters learned years ago, and they handle it all right now, but you’re growing up, so I think you should help them out,” he tells her. “I’m going to teach you how to make your older brother feel good, alright?”

Eudora can barely contain her excitement, eager to do whatever her father asks of her. When he sits on the edge of her bed, she scoots closer to him, wanting to cling to him. She is a little immature for her age, or so she has been told; her sisters, and even some of her father’s friends, tell her that she is too clingy, too much of a daddy’s girl, and that Ghetsis does not have time for that. Even so, she can’t shake that habit, because she loves her family far too much.

He leans down to kiss her, and she kneels her head down, so that he can press his lips to her forehead. It has been a long time since he has given her a kiss, and she is excited to receive that affection, certain that she is being praised for growing up, for finally being ready to learn how to make her brother feel good. However, he places a finger under her chin, angling her face back up so that he can kiss her not on the forehead, but on the lips.

Eudora has never been quite sure what to make of the concept of romance, and could never before imagine herself falling in love or kissing a boy, or doing any of the things that she reads about in storybooks or sees in the movies that their father allows them to watch. Now, however, she feels a warmth in her stomach, leaning into the kiss, trying to do what they do in the movies, and it all makes perfect sense to her.

If it is with her family, it’s okay. If it is with her family, then she understands it, and understands her own feelings. If it is with her father, then she rather likes kissing, and if this is what she has to do for N, then she thinks that she will like that, as well. Slowly, she is beginning to understand what his needs might be, and she is more ready than ever before to tend to them.

Pulling away, Ghetsis says, “Not too bad, for your first time, anyway. I’m not sure exactly what your brother will want to do with you. He has different preferences for both of your sisters, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Teaching you the basics should be enough, at least for now.”

“Am I going to kiss him a lot?” she asks.

“That’s up to him.”

“Can I kiss you some more?”

Looking down at her, Ghetsis asks, “How does that benefit anything?”

She thinks about it for a moment before replying, “I guess it doesn’t, but…I really liked it.”

“Then, we’ll see,” he says bluntly. “Now, that is just the beginning. What we’re going to do next is much more important, I have to break you in so that you are ready for him.” He instructs her to get undressed, and she does so without hesitation, even if the request seems a little strange to her. If it is for her father, then she can do anything, and she strips down, going to sit back down next to him. But instead of having her sit next to him, he pulls her into his lap this time, and her heart soars at the slightest contact with her father.

“Spread your legs, Eudora,” he says, and she does as he commands, always does as he commands. Ghetsis puts a hand between her spread legs, and when he touches her, she whimpers, squirming in discomfort, not sure what to make of this. She just barely understand intimacy, and just barely understands where he is touching her, so it is no wonder that it feels rather strange to her, even if, behind all of that, it also feels rather good.

“Your brother has his needs. You and your sisters are supposed to satisfy him,” he says, rubbing his finger up and down, causing her to reflexively bite her lip, to hold back these strange whimpers. “You’re going to have to get used to being touched like this, and a lot more beyond that.”

“I-it’s okay,” she says, her voice so much more breathless than she would have expected. “I don’t…I think I like it, it’s just a little weird.”

“There’s a good girl,” he says, in the detached voice he always uses to praise her. Despite the tone, she has come to associate that voice with her father’s praise, and so, it thrills her through and through. “If this hurts at all, you just need to try and relax your body. The less tense you are, the better it will feel, and if it still hurts beyond that, then you just need to wait it out. I won’t be stopping for you for any reason, and you can bet that N won’t stop either. He can be rather needy where these sorts of things are concerned, and the last thing that I want to hear is that you tried to make him stop, that you were shrugging off your duties.”

“Never!” she exclaims, hardly able to believe that he would expect something like that from her. “If it’s for you, or if it’s for my brother, you know that I’ll do anything. Even if it hurts, I’m really not afraid of that.”

“That’s right, because you’re so good and obedient,” he says, and she shivers a bit, finding that his words have a different sort of effect on her when he is touching her like this. She feels so warm, and like she never wants him to stop touching her, like she wants more from him. It is while she is thinking that that he presses a finger inside of her, so suddenly that she yelps a bit.

He was not kidding about there being a bit of pain, and she is so surprised that she tenses without meaning to, biting down hard on her lip. But then she reminds herself what he said about relaxing, and she releases her lip, taking deep, even breaths as her father works his finger deeper inside of her. And the more that she does this, the less that it hurts, the better it feels. This must be what she wanted when she felt like she needed more, and soon enough, she is relaxing in his lap, her whimpers not sounding pained at all. This feels good, and she wants more from him.

A second finger soon follows, and this time, she is much more ready for it. She leans back against him, moaning out suddenly, and though the noise embarrasses her a little bit, Ghetsis does not seem to notice one way or another, mechanically working his fingers inside of her, pushing and pulling them, continuing to draw out more moans, louder and needier. Eudora really likes this, really likes the way that her father touches her and makes her feel. He lets this go on for a while, but when he pulls his fingers out suddenly, she feels like she has been robbed of something, like she was right on the edge of something great, only to be yanked back without any chance for satisfaction.

She does not even realize that she has whined until Ghetsis says, “Settle down, Eudora. There’s no need to fuss like that. That’s not what I came here to do, that was just to get you ready. Remember, I said we had to break you in. Did you really think that that’s all N would do to you? What sort of enjoyment would he get out of that?”

With no idea how to answer, no idea what she should say, all she does is shake her head. Whatever it takes to get her father to continue, Eudora will comply, and when he nudges her off his lap, she finds that it is hard to stand on her shaky legs. Her cunt is dripping wet now, as well, dripping down her inner thighs, and though she does not know what is happening to her, she just knows that this must be a good thing, that this is what she has always been meant to do for her family.

Ghetsis undoes his pants then, and she watches him in amazement. While she sat on his lap, she thought that she felt something beneath her, and now she can see exactly what that was. It is her first time seeing any man like this, and with one look at her father’s cock, she knows that she wants it, that she wants him, that she wants him to put that inside of her like he did with his fingers, so that he can make her feel amazing all over again. Already, she climbs on his lap, even before he asks her, and he chuckles, low and condescending.

“Just as I thought, you’re going to be great at this. I’ve barely even touched you and I already managed to turn you into a needy little slut,” he teases her, and though her face flushes in embarrassment, she does not protest what he says, does not bother to argue at all. She hardly feels like she can speak right now, and the only thing that she can think about is how much she wants her father’s cock, how badly she needs it.

He helps her get into the right position on his lap, facing him with one hand on her hips, helping to keep her steady while she rests her hands on his shoulders, holding herself up, the tip of his cock pressed against her pussy. “Do you know what to do next, Eudora?” he asks.

“Do I…go down?” she asks.

“That’s right, sit right there on my lap,” he tells her. “Put it inside of you and sit on my lap. I’ll let you take the lead for now, so you can show me just what you’re capable of when there’s no one leading you. After all, N might want you to handle everything for him, and you’ll need to know what to do.”

She tries to stay relaxed as she lowers herself onto him, just like she was when his fingers were inside of her. The tip of his cock starts to press into her, and she nearly stops, worried all at once that he is not going to fit inside of her. Isn’t his cock bigger than his fingers? But he told her that she could do this, and that if hurts, she just needs to wait it out, so that means that she will be able to handle this, that he will be able to fit inside of her.

So she decides not to hold anything back, pushing down on him all at once, and just as suddenly, pain rips through her body, making her scream out. Eudora is blinded by that pain, unable to process anything at all, just whining and crying out, eyes closed as she feels tears welling up, and she only starts to return to her senses when the pain begins to fade, and when she feels a hand on top of her head. She realizes then that Ghetsis is not holding onto her hip anymore, and when she opens her eyes, she sees him looking down at her, his expression as mechanical as always, but his hand is on top of her head, petting her while she has her arms thrown around his neck, clinging to him in her moment of pain.

“There we go, just like I said. You’re going to get used to it, aren’t you?” he asks. Tearfully, she nods; already, it is starting to feel better. Maybe she should have gone more slowly, but she has taken him now, and with his cock inside of her, there is nothing else that she needs to get used to. Everything is going to be just fine, and she is going to prove that she is so good at this that she will be ready for N, that she will be able to satisfy N and take care of his needs, just like both of her older sisters. But, more than that, she finds that she wants to be able to satisfy her father, right here and now, so that he will pat her on the head again, and so that he will praise her for all of her good work.

“What do I do now?” she asks, surprised that she can find her voice to speak at all.

“You remember what I did with my fingers. I can move my hips to do something like that, or you just move on top of me. How about you see if you can do that? It doesn’t take much work to let your lover fuck you, so I don’t think you need to practice that part,” he says. His voice sounds a little shaky right now, but she might just be imagining that.

Whatever the case, once again, she does just as he tells her to, pulling up and then pushing down on his cock. She intends to start things slowly, but once she feels how good it is, she is unable to stop herself, and she begins bouncing rapidly on him, riding his lap and crying out in ecstasy. It hurt so much at first, but now it feels so good that she can hardly stand it, so good that she does not think she will ever get enough of it. If this is what she has to do to make N happy, then she is more than willing, not just because of her loyalty to her family, but because she knows that it is going to feel great for her as well.

If anything, this seems more like a reward than a job for her.

She has no idea how long she has been bouncing on his lap when that feeling from before comes rushing back to her, the feeling that she is on the edge of something, or like she is trying to reach out for something. Eudora feels hot all over, and this tension in her lower stomach that needs to be released, that she just knows will be released if she keeps fucking her father, as fast she can manage. So she gives into the demands on her body, crying out for him, her control slipping so much that she slips into an old habit from her childhood, one that he should have broken by now.

“Daddy!” she screams, over and over again, unable to control herself, until she is rendered completely incoherent, right as her first orgasm hits her. Her body feels as if it is wracked with spasms, expanding out from her core, and leaving nothing but overwhelming pleasure in their wake. She slumps forward on Ghetsis, whimpering for him as she rides this out, still not sure what it is, but certain that this is everything that she could ever want. All of this is because of what her father taught her how to do, and she loves him so much, she loves her family so much, and she loves  _ fucking _ so much.

When she starts to return to her senses, she worries for a moment that he will scold her for slipping up and calling him “daddy” again, but he says nothing about it, instead petting her again as he says, “Not bad, for your first time. I’m sure N will be more than pleased with your performance. Do you think you can get off of me now?”

Eudora is not sure if she can move at all, but she does her best, shaking more than ever before, and nearly collapsing as she stands in front of him. She looks to him, waiting for her next order, not sure if they are done yet or not. He nods and says, “It’s fine if you’re having trouble standing. Actually, we can finish this off with one more lesson. How about you get on your knees there and put that in your mouth?”

Though she is not sure about this part, she does what he tells her, and he rests his hand on the back of her head. She is not sure how to do this part, but it seems that Ghetsis does not need her to do anything on her own. Instead, he pushes his hand down, pushing her face down onto his cock, and she nearly chokes on it, gagging as he fills her mouth. He shows her no mercy as he fucks her face, making her gag again and again, using her mouth until he spurts something down her throat, and lets her pull back, choking and gagging, leaning forward to wretch on the floor.

“Poor Eudora,” he says in an almost bored sounding tone. “Well, I was a little rough with you. I doubt your brother will be that rough with you, but at least you stuck it out until the end.” She is so dazed that she barely hears his words, but she thinks that this means she’s done a good job. At least, she hopes as much.

Her father sends her off to take another bath, and she finds it hard to walk right now, sore from her lessons. But her sisters are waiting for her in the bathroom, congratulating her on doing well with her first time, and they help her bathe and get dressed for bed again, and by the time she has returned to her room, everything is cleaned up and Ghetsis is gone. She feels so exhausted all of the sudden, so she lets Anthea and Concordia tuck her into bed, so that she can get straight to sleep.

~X~

Eudora is excited for her first night with N, though there is a part of her that really wants to spend some more time with her father. He says that she no longer needs any lessons from him, but she is the clingiest of his children, and she does what she can to coax him back into bed with her from time to time, usually using the blowjobs as an excuse. Once she learns what it is, she tells him that she wants to keep practicing with that, and once she has him in her room, once she has sucked him off for a while, usually she can get him to fuck her.

But now, N is ready to have some time with her. He seems pretty excited when he finds out that he is allowed to invite Eudora to his room as well, and he wants to spend their first night together alone. Usually, he asks for their older sisters at once, but he says that he will wait until he has had fun with Eudora on her own before he tries out all three of them at once.

“I know all kinds of stuff,” she says with a smile, once she is in his room. “Daddy made sure to teach me everything I needed to know to make you happy.” Slowly, she has slipped all the way back into her old habit, and though Ghetsis has tried to correct her a few times, she finds it impossible to break, and he has given up by now. The others do not comment on it; no matter how old she gets, she will always be the baby of the family, after all.

“That sounds great. How about you take off your clothes and lay down?” he asks. They both undress at the same time, and she can see that he is already hard. Though he is not quite as big as Ghetsis, there does not appear to be that much of a difference between the two of them, and that means he will not hurt at all, not after all the work that Ghetsis has put into her.

She is surprised when N does not touch her at all before they start. Usually, Ghetsis will finger her like he did on that first night, and sometimes he even plays with her nipples, which she has discovered that she really likes. But N does not bother with any of that, climbing right on top of her, between her spread legs, and he pushes his cock up against her at once.

“Are you ready?” he asks her, a gentle smile on his face. One thing that she can say for her older brother is that he always has such gentle smiles for her, whereas it seems impossible to get Ghetsis to smile at her at all. She loves her brother so much, even if she thinks that she might have a slight preference for their father.

“I’m ready,” she replies, because she knows that she is. She has worked so hard for all of this, so hard to be ready to take him, and as he pushes inside of her, she remembers to relax and remembers just how to breathe, so that she can handle it all perfectly.

There is something almost awkward about the way that her big brother fucks her. She is not quite sure how else to describe it, or anything else that she can say about it, but as he thrusts into her, there is just something  _ different _ about it, different from what she is used to from her father. Before now, she never would have thought that Ghetsis was doing anything special to make her feel good; before now, she thought that she was doing all the work for herself, that feeling good was just something that naturally came along with it.

Now, though, she wonders what it is that is so difference. It’s not that this feels bad to her, or anything like that, but it seems so much more self-serving, like N is simply doing whatever he can to get himself off, not thinking about her in the slightest. Which is exactly what is supposed to happen. She knows that her job is just to please him, but she has developed quite the appetite, and when he pulls out of her, taking himself in hand and finishing himself off with a few quick strokes, coming on her stomach, she can’t help but be disappointed.

“Thank you so much,” he says, in a breathless, happy voice. “You’re really good at that, Eudora.”

“I didn’t really do anything,” she says. “I just laid there for a little while.”

N cocks his head, realizing for the first time that she seems less than pleased. “Sorry, did I do something wrong? Is something bothering you?”

As much as she knows she is supposed to worry about her family above her own needs, she is still the baby of the family, and there will always be a bratty side to her, that side that allows her to argue with N about this. “I just laid there, and you got to come and I didn’t,” she whines. If her father were here, he would be angry with her for giving her own needs any sort of priority. She hopes that N does not tell on her for this, but the look on his face suggests that he is not thinking about that.

“I’m sorry, I just…well, I’m not used to Anthea or Concordia really expecting that. They said that they’re just fine on their own, as long as I’m happy,” he explains. “But, you know…a long time ago, they did show me how to do something that they said feels really good for them. Do you want me to see if I can do that for you?”

Her big brother is very kind and understanding, and takes good care of her, smiling at her and praising her, and always sounding so warm and genuine when he speaks to her. In a lot of ways, he is better to talk to than Ghetsis, so she has no idea why she prefers their father so much, or why she sometimes thinks that, if she ever had to choose, for any sort of reason, that she would choose him.

But N puts his face between her legs when she nods, and he uses his mouth on her, uses his tongue to make her feel so good that she is left gripping his sheets in her hands, moaning for her brother, thinking to herself that this is about as good as fucking her father. N is needy and spoiled, that is for sure, but he is not so selfish that he would leave her unsatisfied, something that she is not sure if Ghetsis realizes or not.

She decides to keep this between the two of them, though; some fun that she can have, alone with her big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
